Reload
by Just Canceled
Summary: AU. VERY AU. When you’re stuck, down and out, the only thing you can do is reload. DS M For Violence.
1. Reload

**Title**: Reload

**Series**: Danny Phantom

**Summary**: AU. Very AU. When you're stuck, down and out, the only thing you can do is reload. D/S

**Chapters**: 3

**Rating**: M: Violence and Blood, Hinted Sex

**A/N**: This is my excuse for writing action: I have Reload by Rob Zombie stuck in my head. Not a song fic though, since no lyrics are used. That and I like guns, though I'm more of a knife person. If any of the gun information is wrong, sorry.

---------

The young man with the dark hair and cold blue eyes pressed back against the cold stone of the building. He raised his silenced Browning 9 millimeter Hi-Power, it resting by his shoulder waiting to fire the fatal bullets into the Ghosts, one of the most notorious of all the gangs in the city.

He checked his waist holster, making sure his Walther P99 was still secure in its hold. He could still feel the weight of the M25 on his back, the rifle being his last resort weapon in this case, since this was up close and personal. He would need it later though, for the final assault on Masters, the leader of the Ghosts.

He heard footsteps and shouts coming from the left, carefully moving towards them, still cloaked in almost complete darkness of the shadows, his night vision and infrared goggles firmly in place, giving him better vision.

Spotting the first of several approaching Ghosts, he leveled his gun, taking almost perfect aim, and fired, the shot piercing the man's skull, blood running down his face as he fell to the ground.

The next man was spotted almost immediately, moving quickly, it was hard for Danny to line up the shot, but when he did, he only hit the man in the left arm. The man quickly raised his right arm and fired off one shot before Danny fired again, his aim true, dropping the man to his knees, but not before the man's bullet grazed Danny's arm. The wound was deep and painful, but ignored.

He had a mission, and he was set on accomplishing it. If he could just get to the top of the next building, he would have a perfect shot at Masters. The next three guys rushed as a pack. He tried to fire his Browning, but nothing happened. Damn.

He quickly unholstered the P99, and fired three rounds into each of the gang members. They dropped, blood spurting from their mouths, falling on top of each other in a pile. Danny listening for any more gang members. Hearing nothing he continued on towards the fire escape.

Reaching the roof, Danny spotted three more of Master's minions. Quickly firing his last rounds into the Ghosts, realizing he was out of ammo just as two more men stepped from the shadows.

He pistol whipped one, dropping the man quickly, the other man rushed at him, armed only with a knife. Danny swiftly disabled the guy with a sudden chop to his wrist, using the man's own knife to slit his throat. He then threw the knife into the still body of the other man.

Waiting to see if any more Ghosts were coming to attack, he unholstered the M25. When no one appeared after several seconds, he went to the edge of the roof, waiting for Master to come out of the hotel across the street.

Almost an hour before Master's stepped out. Danny's body was still as his hands lined up the shot. One quick pull of the trigger and

BOOM!

Master's fell backward, the red stain spreading across his unprotected chest. Danny quickly got off the roof, waiting, once again, in shadows, as Master's remaining men ran after him.

After the men ran by without noticing Danny, he holstered his guns, and removed his goggles. Walking calmly along the shadows, he thought to himself: Mission Accomplished.

Danny stepped into the dark recesses of the bar; heading straight towards the counter, ordering his usual (vodka, neat) and downing it in one go. The bartender, a young black man by the name of Tucker, walked over.

"Rough night at work for the city's hero, eh?" Danny just stared at the bar. Noticing the large red stain on Danny's arm, Tucker spoke again. "Sam's in the back. You know where to find her; she's fixed you up enough times." Danny nodded quickly and headed for the back of the bar.

Walking into the small room which acted as both office and makeshift hospital, ever since Danny first stumbled into the bar after a mission.

Spotting the pretty girl dressed in a black shirt and skirt, he sat down in the chair.

"Mission accomplished?" Her voice was warm as she squatted in front of him on a small step stool. He nodded.

"Mission Complete." Danny then seemed to return to human mode from the soldier mode he was usually stuck in. "My arm hurts."

Sam quickly peeled the fabric from around the wound. "I'll never understand why you wear all white, angel. Blood always ends up on it, and its hell to get out." Washing away the dried blood carefully, she sat to work. "It has to be hard not to get noticed."

"I'm invisible in the darkness. I could be wearing a lime green clown suit and no one would notice. I was trained well." He winced when the needle dug into his skin, but quickly regained control. "Stitches, huh?"

"Around thirty of them, so sit still, it's going to be a while." She tried to finish her work as quickly as possible, but around fifteen minutes passed before she completed her stitches. She spread a warm antibacterial ointment onto the wound before standing up.

Danny just sat there, eyes closed for a few minutes.

"I'm tired; can I stay with you tonight?" Sam lived above the bar in one of the two apartments, the other belonged to Tucker.

"Yeah, but don't expect breakfast in the morning."


	2. Quick and Easy

**Chapter Two: Quick and Easy**

The phone beeped once, immediately awakening the slumbering Danny. His messy black hair falling into his eyes as he answered.

"Yes?"

"Walker's taken over the Ghosts. But to get to him, you must go through Bullet." The voice on the other end was muffled, disguised, neither male nor female. This voice was the same voice that always gave him missions.

"Location?" Danny asked.

"Bullet frequents Rocket's Bar. You will find him there. Use as little force as necessary. Quick and easy." The voice paused. "This should be simple. The Ghosts are running scared."

"Mission Accepted."

Danny gently woke up Sam, telling her he was leaving. Her worried expression conveying her feelings for the man.

"Be careful Danny." He nodded once and was gone.

Quickly stopping by his apartment, as secure as the Pentagon, grabbing two silenced pistols and extra ammo for each. On his right was his trusted Sig Sauer P228, and on his left side, his customized Colt Delta Elite.

Pulling on his white shirt over his faded white jeans. His white trench coat (1) was the last thing on. Rechecking his holstered guns and the ammo, he headed out the door.

He walked carefully into the bar, carefully sliding onto a stool at the bar, he scanned the area. Bullet hadn't arrived yet, but by the nervous way the staff was looking, he would soon.

Twenty minutes later, a man dressed in a black suit, with a bandana tied around his head, walked in, heading straight to the farthest booth. His face was devilish, with a goatee, contorting his features. Danny simply sipped his vodka, watching the man out of the corner of his eye.

Bullet had company; two men sat with him in the booth. An obese man in coveralls sat against the wall, looking around nervously. He wouldn't be a problem, just an annoyance. The second would be slightly tougher. A large man, dressed in a silver and green suit with a very obviously holstered gun at his side.

Quickly downing his vodka, Danny stood up, walking towards the back exit. Pausing by the payphone, he picked one up, still watching Bullet with his peripheral vision. When Bullet stood up, heading straight for Danny. Danny hung up the phone, Bullet brushing past Danny, going into the bathroom.

Quick and Easy.

Two silenced shots fired from Danny's P228 into Bullet's head, execution style, while he was standing at the urinal. He died with his pants around his feet.

Danny shut the door to the stall, waiting for Bullet's underlings to get worried. Just a few minutes later, He heard the door open, hearing the shuffled footsteps of the portly and nervous idiot that followed Bullet.

Danny then heard the heavy clunking sounds of steel-toed boots, which could only mean the large man in the silver suit had arrived. Cracking the stall door open just enough to see the large man curse. Then the coverall clad man stepped into view.

Taking perfect aim, he shot the overweight man once in the back of the neck. Then once again in the back of the head as he fell to the floor. Too easy, Danny almost felt sorry for the man. Then the large man scowled, unholstering his own gun, and calling for Danny to show himself.

Danny flung open the door, the loud bang startling the man just long enough for Danny to get a shot in. Hitting a little to the left of its intended target, the arm of the man's suit turning red with his blood.

Danny cursed in his head, as he ducked the man's returned shot. Circling behind the man he kicked his knees, the man being down he fired three shots into the man's skull.

Danny realized that his arm was wet, the sudden movement ripping open Sam's stitching.

"Damn."

Taking the quickest route back to Sam's, he answered his ringing phone.

"Yes?"

"Quick and easy. The corpses have been disposed of." The voice paused. "Mission complete. Next mission in two days. Will contact you in twenty-four hours." Then a dial tone.

Knocking once on Sam's door before letting himself in, realizing Sam wasn't home, he headed down stairs and into her office, where she sat, doodling on her paperwork.

"Any new wounds, angel?" She said her voice as warm as ever. He shook his head, pointing towards his arm.

"It opened up." His voiced betraying no emotion, no pain.

She made him take off his coat and shirt, trying hard not to stare at his muscular, yet lithe form. Shaking her head, she sat to work. Only a few of the end stitches had come undone.

"So, mission accomplished?" She asked.

"Mission complete." She could see him visibly relax. The humanity once again returning to him. "I'll get a call tomorrow sometime. I guess I have a few hours off." He sighed loudly when his stomach rumbled.

"Danny, when was the last time you ate?" He shrugged.

"A couple of days."

"Damn it, Danny. We're going out tonight. I'm buying. No refusals, okay?" He nodded.

After dinner, Sam invited Danny back to her apartment. He usually stayed there, only using his apartment for an arsenal and an occasional nap.

Settling down on the couch, Sam stared at Danny, wondering how someone so angelic could be such a vicious killer. Though he killed for good, he still killed. The thought chilled Sam, and she looked away.

"Why do you do it, Danny?" She whispered, more to herself than him, but he heard none the less. Looking at the floor he began to speak.

"My father was a cop, a detective. He was an 'untouchable', one of the original gang cops. He once arrested Masters. While Master's was in jail, he sent Walker to kill my family. He succeeded. My father, mother, and sister died." Sam put a comforting hand on Danny's arm.

"I'm sorry." He nodded and continued.

"I went into the system for a while, bouncing around from place to place. You know the story. I ran away a few months later. Ran the streets for a while, until the system found me. Sent me back through. I lived with Tucker's family for two years, that's how I know him. His parent's owned this bar before he took it over. They retired to Florida a few years ago."

"What happened when you turned eighteen?"

"Army, special forces. Took a test at the beginning, results said 'assassin' and 'mechanic'. Apparently they have enough mechanics." He looked her in the eye. "Spent three years killing undesirables before retiring. I was only twenty-two."

"Damn."

"Damn about sums it up." He laughed. "About a year ago I receive a phone call, middle of the night. Offers me a mission to destroy the Ghosts. I accept."

"So. Thanks for telling me. I didn't know anything about the man I was fixing up every couple of days."

"I know. Trust doesn't come easy, but you and Tuck are the closest thing I have to family now. You could've asked Tuck. He knows everything, or at least he thinks he does."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, he's good that way."

"Danny?" Sam called softly, a few hours later.

"Yeah, Sam?" He called from the couch.

"Do you want to…come to bed?" She asked nervously. Danny rose silently off the couch, stalking towards her, ripping his shirt off in the process.

"Hell yes." He said before he kissed her.

**A/N**: Second chapter complete. I hope I've explained things to a satisfactory level.

(1) The white trench coat is inspired by John Taylor, the main character in Simon R. Green's Nightside novels. Which are excellent books, so read them.


	3. Scars

**Chapter Three: Scars**

Sam ran her pale hand over the scar on Danny's side. "How'd this one happen?" Her voice low and soft.

"An idiot brought a knife to a gunfight. He died not long after." Her hand moved down to the scar on Danny's outer left thigh.

"And this one?"

"I was the idiot this time; it was actually during one of my earliest missions. I was in Belgium, trying to take down the next Hitler wannabe, a man named Varden. One of his large goons decided I'd make good target practice. Spent four hours in the hospital before I went back to finish my mission."

Sam didn't blink, tried not to think about all the people Danny had killed. In the end, she couldn't help it.

"Danny, how many people?" Danny rolled over to face her.

"What?"

"How many have you…how many died?"

"I didn't keep count. I went in, did my mission, and got out. They were all evil, Sam."

"So you've never killed an innocent?" Danny closed his eyes.

"Only one."

The phone was ringing, two complete rings before Danny snapped it open.

"Yes?"

"Walker will be having lunch today at Little Joe's Deli. Bring him down."

"Mission accepted."

Danny replaced his blood soaked white shirt and grabbed his white leather trench coat then holstered his Walther P99, loaded with only one magazine. He strapped a Bowie knife to his right thigh. And on his left thigh, right above the scar Sam had stroked only a few hours before, he sheathed his 498, a Marine combat knife.

Danny was ready for the fight.

Walker sat with his back facing the kitchen, his eyes scanning the street in front of the Deli. With the recent takedowns most of his goons had left, but Walker was a proud man, and wouldn't hide, even if he was alone.

But those who do not hide, die. Danny knew that well. Walking straight to the table where Walker sat, he settled down across from him.

"Hello Walker."

"Who the hell are you?" Walker's blank eyes searched Danny's face, trying to jog his memory.

"Don't recognize me? I suppose not, we've never met. But I do look like my father."

"Your father?" Walker asked before his eyes widened. "Jack Fenton?" Danny nodded.

"A decade ago, you killed my family. You killed my father. You killed my mother. You killed my sister. But you didn't kill me." Walker didn't blink.

"You didn't kill me, Walker, and that's going to be your downfall. You die today, by my hands, and the Ghosts are gone, forever."

Walker sat back in his seat. "You killed Masters?" Danny nodded. "And Bullet and Skulker?" Danny nodded his head once.

"I killed them, and I've killed more."

"Who are you, kid?"

"I am the phantom amongst ghosts. I do not exist according to the United States military. I am an assassin, a killer, and most importantly, I am your end."

Walker was scared, but he was damned if he was going to let this little military punk know it.

"Fine. Prove it."

Danny drew his 498, holding it comfortably in his left hand under the table. Walker was staring at him, waiting for him to move.

"Stand up, Walker." Walker sat still for a moment before complying. Walker drew his own weapon, a Beretta F9, and fired at Danny. Danny quickly ducked under the table, moving under it and throwing it back as he lunged upwards at Walker.

His knife plunging into the flesh of Walker's throat, narrowly missing his jugular. Danny cursed once before diving around Walker and pulling his P99 from its holster. Diving from Walker's bullets he aimed and fired back, hitting Walker once in the shoulder, making his arm fall limp.

As Walker's gun fell to the floor with a loud clang, Danny jumped. The knife pushing against the side of Walker's face.

"I wanted this to be messy." Danny spat as Walker sunk to his knees in front of him.

Moving quickly, Danny slit Walker's throat, watching as his blood pumped from his body. Walker died as blood burbled out of his mouth, coating Danny's shoes with the sticky life force.

Danny ran from the deli as the deli owner, who had been hiding behind the counter, called the police. He was long gone as the sirens pulled in.

"Holy fuck." The first officer to arrive stated before turning to the Deli owner. "You see who did this?"

"Angel of Death." the man was clearly shaken and spoke in broken English, often stopping to curse in Hebrew.

Danny's phone rang as he rounded the corner.

"Yes?"

"Mission Complete." Then a dial tone. Danny cursed as he threw the cell phone into a dumpster.

Heading back to Tucker's bar, he sat down, ordering his usual, downing it before asking for another.

"What happened to you, man?" Tucker asked, concerned for his friend.

"I'll tell you later." Danny wobbled a bit as he stood up. "Hey, you still have some spare clothes of mine in your apartment?"

"Sure do. Feel free to use the shower, too. You're kind of scaring my customers."

Danny looked down at himself, his once white clothes stained crimson. He looked back at

Tucker. "Shit."

"You really need to look in the mirror."

Danny headed upstairs, passing Sam on the way up. She gasped before asking the required question.

"Mission accomplished?"

"Mission complete." Danny relaxed. "I need a shower, care to join me?" Sam shook her head.

"I have to work, Danny. But feel free to wait for me in my place, there's some vegetarian lasagna in the fridge; just heat it in the microwave."

"Thanks." He said, but resigned from kissing her.

Finding his old clothes in the back of Tucker's closet, which was littered with ancient electronic devices, Danny found his way into the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror, Danny blinked. His clothes were not the only things covered in blood. His face, his hands, every part of him was stained with blood, not all of it his.

He took a long shower, still scrubbing at his face long after the water had gotten cold. After stepping from the shower, he poured bleach down the drain, if the cops even attempted to find him, they wouldn't find Walker's blood here.

Dressing in a pair of dark blue jeans and pulling on a white shirt with a red logo, he stepped out of Tucker's apartment and across the hall to Sam's.

Sam was sitting in her small kitchenette, sipping from a cup of coffee.

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen you in something besides white, angel."

"They're from high school; I'm just surprised they still fit." Danny shrugged. "Oh well, they're comfortable."

Silence for a few moments, before Sam spoke.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Not much to tell, it's all over. The Ghosts are gone. Mission Complete."

"The world will always need heroes, Danny."

"I'm not a hero, Sam. I'm a murderer. A cold blooded killer."

"You weren't cold last night." Sam sighed. "What are you going to do now, Danny? Wait for more mysterious missions to come your way? You've got your revenge, now it's time to live for yourself."

"What do you want me to do, Sam?"

"I don't know. You're only twenty-four. You could always go to school, become a private investigator or teach self-defense to little old ladies. I don't care. I just don't want to lose you."

Danny knelt down in front of Sam. "I can't promise you that, Sam. In less than a week I took fifteen men's lives. In seven years there has been almost a hundred. I'm not a normal man. You'd be better off with Tucker."

Sam snorted, "Tucker's like my brother. And I don't want a normal man. I want you, Danny, just you. I don't care about your past, I care about our future."

Danny looked down at his feet. "I love you, Sam."

Sam tilted his head up to look at her. "I love you too, Danny."

Tucker sighed looking down at the newspaper. The headline on the very first page read 'Unknown Assailant Brings Down Ghosts'. That, however, wasn't why Tucker was sighing. In the classified section of the newspaper, under legal notices, was the justice of the peace ceremony that had bonded his two best friends.

"Good luck, guys."

**End A/N**: Hope you guys liked it. I was trying to mix action with romance. Hope it wasn't to bloody or graphic. Thanks for reading.


End file.
